When one has witnessed an important event, such as a crime or an accident, one is occasionally exposed to subsequent information that can influence the memory of that event. In the current project, experiments have been and are being conducted to study the integration of subsequent information into a previously acquired memorial representation. Subjects view highly natural and realistic films or slide sequences that depict complex events, and then are exposed to new information. Some major questions with which this research has been concerned are these: 1) Under what circumstances can false information be introduced into a witness's recollection? 2) Are subjects differentially affected by the attempted introduction of plausible versus implausible false information? 3) If a detail is central (either visually or functionally), is it more difficult to distort one's recollection of that detail? 4) Is it more effective to introduce new information during the course of an interrogation of a witness or by exposing the witness to a version of the event given by another witness? 5) How does the delay between the event and the new information affect the ease with which new information can be introduced? BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Loftus, E.F. Federal regulations: Make the punishment fit the crime. Science, 1976, 191, 521 (Lead editorial). Miller, D.G. & Loftus, E.F. Influencing memory for people and their actions. Bulletin of the Psychonomic Society, 1976, 7, 9-11.